Suggestions
by GiGiLiz
Summary: *Juliet walked to the corner and sat. Barely being able to keep the tears from coming, she just let them flow. She sobbed loudly, even when she heard many footsteps approaching where she was. She turned her head into the corner of the wall and covered her face with her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks.* DeathFic. Shules. Possible Tearjerker.


A/N:  
Disclaimer: Don't got Psych.  
Rating: T (swearing and death)  
Pairings: Juliet and Shawn-They're married, child on the way.  
Warning: Possible Tearjerker and MAJOR character death.  
Listen Up: This story is centered around Shules, so sorry for the lack of Gus.

_**/**_

It was warm that day. The sun was shining brightly, casting white beams of light over the wooden desks in the police department. The grass was oddly greener, and the flowers hummed with the breeze. The ocean was still. Nearly no waves were moving, just the gentle _swish _when the waves crashed onto the golden sand. It was very unrealistic, yet extremely perfect.

It was another one of those days, where they were chasing after the murderer. It felt like hours, that they had been running, but it was merely minutes. Her feet ached; she guessed new heels weren't the best choice for finding a murderer. Carlton was still running strong, and the man who had killed the three women was nearly out of breath. Juliet could hear Shawn and Gus behind her, and she snapped her head around and hissed, "Get out of here!"

Of course they didn't leave.

The murderer had turned around, stopped, and was now staring at both the cops, but his eyes moved towards Shawn. Juliet glared at the murderer, seeing his gaze flick towards Shawn. He reached at his waist and pulled out a gun.

"Put the gun away," Carlton barked.

The murderer just smiled, and held his gun up, and cocked it, pointing it towards the three men. Juliet's eyes widened when the gun stopped on Shawn. Carlton noticed and repeated his orders, "Put the damn gun away."

The man smiled, and seemed to feel like he should put the gun down, but his instincts told him to shoot. And that's what he did. But he didn't shoot at one of the detective with the bullet proof vests on, he shot at Shawn. Four times.

Carlton didn't even care that he was killing the man; he shot two bullets in his head and turned to O'Hara, who was already on the ground next to Shawn.

"J-Jules," Shawn mumbled, smiling up at his fearful wife.

Juliet took her jacket off and placed the thin fabric on Shawn's bullet holes. Twice in the chest, once in the shoulder, and once in the thigh. The jacket wouldn't reach all of his wounds, and Juliet turned towards Carlton and frantically screamed, "Give me your jacket!"

Gus looked on at his best friend in awe. So much blood was pouring out of him, and he was becoming paler by the second. Gus had already called 911, but deep in his gut, there was no hope.

"Jules…I-I don't th-think I'm gonna survive this," Shawn said, coughing up some blood.

Juliet sighed and pressed the fabric harder into Shawn's wounds, "You'll be okay."

Shawn smiled slightly and raised his arm to remove a piece of hair falling in Juliet's face.

"Thanks, Gus," Shawn smiled at his friend, and Gus just stared.

"Thanks for what?" Gus asked, curious.

"For the adventure," Shawn mumbled, as blood trickled down his mouth.

"Hang on, Spencer, the paramedics are almost here," Carlton informed him softly.

"Take good care of her and him ," Shawn coughed, looking at Juliet's swelling stomach.

Juliet took a deep breath, tears streaking down her face, "You're not going to die, Shawn Spencer," she said hoarsely.

But she knew he would.

"I…I love you," Shawn told her, in his strongest voice possible.

Juliet bit on her lip, nearly drawing blood, and opened up her tearful eyes, "I love you too."

He took one raspy breath and held on tightly to Juliet's hand. His hand soon went limp. Juliet choked on a sob, and felt for a pulse. Nothing.

She looked at him, and she wouldn't believe he was dead.

She began giving his CPR, her voice rising as she told him, "Get up, Shawn. Take a breath."

She realized it wasn't working, and shook him repeatedly, "Breath, Shawn," but she was soon taken over by sobs.

Juliet shook him harder, telling him to waking up, screaming for him to breath, but Lassiter peeled her off the body.

"O'Hara," He said strongly, turning her so she would face him, "He's gone."

Her legs could no longer function. All at once, her life came crashing down. Everything was ruined. She sobbed in Carlton's arms as the wailing sirens came down the road. Cops' cars came, along with the chief and Henry.

"Lassiter. Status?" Chief jogged over to where the three were standing, and glanced up hopefully at Carlton.

He took a deep breath and shook his head.

Chief's shoulders slumped and she glanced down at Spencer's body and quickly looked away. A single tear slipped down her cheek, and she wiped it away to hide the pain, but she couldn't.

Henry came up behind Chief, glancing from Juliet, to Gus turned around, sobbing, to the body on the ground. He wasn't the man to cry, but at this he did.

It was just the five, huddled in a circle around their detective.

Their dead detective.

_**/**_

"O'Hara, it's time to go," Carlton's voice rang through her ears. Today was the funeral. She was huddled at her desk, next to Gus, who was helping her around, since she could barely walk without collapsing in a heap and sobbing.

"I don't want to go," she mumbled.

Carlton reached over and put a hand on her shoulder, "You have to."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "But I don't want to. You wouldn't understand."

"I do understand, and O'Hara, we need to get going," Carlton answered quietly.

Juliet took a deep breath, and opened her mouth to yell, something she hadn't done since Shawn's death, "No, Carlton, you don't understand, okay? I know you think you do and all, with your damn divorce, but _THIS_ is different. My husband was murdered. My husband, your coworker. I understand you dislike him, but he's _my _husband. And if you care about me, you would know you don't understand. This is different, Carlton. He was murdered. Now I am a widowed soon-to-be-mom. So, you don't understand. You wouldn't know."

Carlton look slightly taken aback, and picked his keys out of his pocket and mumbled, "I'll drive," as O'Hara was dragged by Guster out of the police department.

_**/**_

"That's Shawn," Juliet whispered, her voice cracking as she spoke. She, Carlton, and Gus were all staring at the brown casket.

"Do you want to just sit, O'Hara?" Carlton asked gently.

Juliet closed her eyes for a second and without looking at Carlton, replied, "I can get some bravery."

Walking over to the casket, Juliet quickly glanced inside. She nearly started sobbing at the view in front of her. Shawn's hair was flatter than his usual hairdo, and his skin was pale and cold. He was dressed in a suit, but everything about it was perfect. And that wasn't Shawn.

Juliet took a step back, trying to gather her breath, and turned and ran. She just wanted to get away from the funeral. From the family. From _life._

She heard Carlton coming after, but she was faster, and she kept running until the people looked like ants.

_**/**_

Somehow she made her way to the police department. Carlton seemed no longer to be coming after her, but if he was, she would escape him.

Juliet led herself to Interrogation Room B, the one where she and Shawn would often find themselves in the middle of the day.

The room was empty except for the table and two chairs, but they nearly blended with the walls, being so dull and gray.

Juliet walked to the corner and sat. Barely being able to keep the tears from coming, she just let them flow. She sobbed loudly, even when she heard many footsteps approaching where she was. She turned her head into the corner of the wall and covered her face with her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks.

From the Chief, Maddie, Henry, Gus, and Carlton's point of view, Juliet was a mess.

_**/**_

It was cold that day. The sun wasn't out, and it was dark and cool in the air. The grass seemed brown, and the flowers became wilted. The ocean was moving with rage. Nearly every wave was loud, making the rumbling soundwhen the waves crashed onto the dark sand. It was very unrealistic, and it was anything but perfect.

It would never be perfect.

_**/**_

Please, I welcome all flames to the comments, because my story was cruel, but I'm in a sad mood, so that's my excuse.  
I'm working on Blurry, I'll try to get that finished tonight.  
Ciao,  
GiGi.


End file.
